


What is Loved is Missed

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lazarus Pit, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A nightmare of Sara's results in both her and Leonard waking up.





	What is Loved is Missed

**Author's Note:**

> toxic-swan said: ooh can i request captain canary for #2?
> 
> #2: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore."

Sara’s elbow drove into his side suddenly. Leonard’s eyes shot open from his slumber as he turned towards Sara. The woman beside him had her elbows outward like she was bracing herself against the bed. A small whimper escaped her.

“Sara,” he said quietly.

A whine escaped Sara. Leonard turned on the lamp on their bedside table and rolled back over to face her. With the light, he could see that she was starting to cry. Slipping away the knife he knew she kept under her pillow, Leonard gave her a shake.

“Sara, wake up!”

In an instant, he was flipped on his back with Sara pressed on top of him. It took her a moment to realize there was no knife that she was holding to his throat and another to realize who she had pinned down. Exhaling, Sara fell back from him. This hadn’t been the first time that this kind of thing had happened for either of them.

“Sorry,” she apologized, flopping back onto her pillow and closing her eyes.

Leonard eyed her carefully. “Must have been some dream if you were ready to slit my throat.”

“Couldn’t have done that since my knife got snatched,” Sara grumbled. “Although it’s probably lucky for you.”

He hummed in agreement. “So who did you think you were going to find when you woke up?”

A long sigh escaped Sara. “The dead.”

Leonard turned his head to face her, an eyebrow raised. “The dead?”

Sara nodded. “I was back in Nanda Parbat, standing in the Lazarus Pit. I kept trying to climb out, but I couldn’t. There were things grabbing onto me, pulling me back into it. I didn’t realize who they were until I recognized one, and then it all hit me. They were the faces of every person I’d killed. They wanted me to stay with them. And the worst part was that Laurel was with them. She was holding my hand, trying to drag me down.”

The assassin stopped and closed her eyes. Her fists clenched the sheets tightly.

Leonard rested his hand over hers. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Sara nodded. “I know they’re not here, but it felt so real. Especially Laurel. I should have been there for her.”

“Then you would have been dead too,” Leonard reminded her of what Rip had told him. “And so would your dad. What happened to Laurel wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” she murmured. “But I’ll still miss her.”

“Because you loved her. When you lose something you love, you never stop missing it.”

Sara snorted. “You get deep at night.”

“It’s true though,” Leonard told her. “After all, in all the months that I thought I’d never see anyone again, you were one of the people I missed most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
